


Proposals

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: David, Patrick, Stevie and Rachel are all co-stars and friends. They discuss some upcoming events.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 3





	Proposals

“Oh, Patrick, apparently we’re getting married,” Rachel said not looking up from her script. 

“Ugh! Why didn’t you tell me?” David demanded looking at Patrick.

“Yeah, Patrick, that is very rude,” Stevie said. “Not telling your boyfriend that you’re marrying your fake girlfriend.”

That set Rachel and Patrick off into giggles. David let out a huff before pulling Patrick closer and pressing his lips against the other man’s temple.

The four of them were the main stars of a sitcom that focused on four small town friends. And this season was focused on Rachel and Patrick’s romance. The season finale was going to end with Patrick proposing apparently.

“This is a very big grand gesture proposal,” David said as he read his script.

“Do you not approve?” Patrick asked.

“No. It fits the characters,” David said.

“What would fit you?” Rachel asked.

Patrick looked at her with wide eyes. He had told her and Stevie that he was going to propose to David, just hadn’t figured out how.

“What?” David questioned.

“Come on, what would be your dream proposal? Mine would be simple. Just me and him. No fancy restaurant or grand gesture. Just a simple ‘will you marry me’ and a ring,” Rachel said.

“That sounds nice,” David said.

“I would hate if my significant other did that thing where they hide the ring in my food or something,” Stevie added.

“Oh yeah, that is super tacky,” David said.

“Plus you eat so fast you’d end up swallowing the ring,” Rachel said with a smile.

“Also very true,” David said smiling back.

“I think I’d want something that was personal,” Stevie said. “Not cheesy like proposing where we had our first date or whatever. But, while we were doing something we both enjoyed or something.”

“Stevie will get proposed to during sex,” David said grinning at Patrick.

“Whatever makes her happy,” Patrick said.

“What about you, David?” Rachel said.

“Oh. I… I don’t think I really care too much about the details,” David said. “Just not in public. Because I will be so pissed if other people see me ugly cry.”

“Aw, would you cry if someone asked you to marry you?” Patrick asked. 

“Yes, yes I would,” David said. “What about you? How would your dream proposal go?”

“At a baseball game. On the kiss cam,” Patrick said, saying something he knew David would hate.

“Ew. Incorrect,” David said scrunching his face up.

Patrick laughed before leaning against David. He would have to remember to thank Rachel later for bringing up the conversation. David didn’t come out and say how he would want to be proposed to, but Patrick got enough clues to come up with an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23) .


End file.
